After School Romance
by YoursAnonymous
Summary: Rin is Sesshomaru's top student, so it takes him off guard when she suddenly fails an easy quiz. It's only until after school that sweet, innocent Rin shows him just exactly what she wants from him, and what she's willing to do to get it... Modern AU. Rated M for smut. Cover art by 2017-2019 inu-sessh-rin.


The school day was over, yet the small campus had yet to empty of all its occupants. In the quiet and remote Art Block, unbeknownst to anyone else, were two unlikely stragglers. Late afternoon rays lazily streamed through the windows, stretching long, warm fingers over the near empty classroom. At the head of the room sat Mr. Sesshōmaru Taishō, one long, white trouser clad leg casually crossed over the other as he leaned on the edge of his desk. In his left hand he was looking over a certain senior's paper. Glancing over the top of the paper at the student who now sat nervously at her desk, rewriting the quiz she had failed.

Was it on purpose? He asked himself.

It's so unlike her…

Frowning, he set aside the original quiz and quietly stood. His feet seemed to be moving through quicksand as he approached his student. He noticed that his heart rate increased in that odd way whenever he was around this particular girl.

What is it about her that I'm drawn to?

It was a pointless question to an even more pointless line of thinking. He stopped right beside her and sat on the desk next to hers, observing her lightly flushed cheeks and the slight tang of anxiety on her scent. He heard her heart beating fast as he had come closer.

Plain, almost black hair, mid-length, bangs, a little side ponytail she always wore.

Cinnamon eyes that were bright and intelligent.

Moderately attractive features…

Average height, average body.

An eighteen-year-old virgin.

Nothing set her apart from the other students.

Except this…

Her aura.

Whenever she was around him, it lit up like a damn Christmas tree. She'd radiate pure warmth and something he wasn't sure he wanted to name. It had been so very long since he'd last felt it directed at him that it almost felt like a kick in the gut. A human girl was making him question everything he believed about humans.

Sesshōmaru never questioned his beliefs…

He looked down at her paper.

It was blank.

He inwardly scoffed.

So it was on purpose…

"Sensei…?"

Came the tiny, hesitant voice. His amber eyes snapped up to hers. He could see the small tremble in her lower lip. She lightly bit it; a nervous habit. Sesshōmaru's frosty stare raked over her face, then lowered to the rest of her body, making her hot and cold at once. When his eyes met hers again, she had to focus all her energy on holding his gaze. She would tell him with her eyes what she wanted. Turning in her seat to fully face him, without breaking eye contact, she slowly stood. She would show him that she would challenge him, to fight for the chance to be something more to him than just his student. She would be his mate.

As a Daiyoukai, Sesshōmaru never took kindly to a challenge from a human. But perhaps this time he would make an exception.

She is the exception, he thought.

Mulling over all the reasons why he wouldn't acknowledge her – female youkai body language aside – he allowed her to step into his personal space. Just to see what she would do. He was curious what the little human girl had up her sleeve. As she inched closer, he could almost taste her arousal, causing his bestial instincts to flare. Stopping just before their bodies touched, still holding his gaze, she began to lift one small, pale hand to touch him.

His own shot out and grabbed it before she could reach him, causing her eyes to widen as she softly gasped. He smirked, showing her that he knew what she was up to. Her gaze drifted to their hands; his wrapped around hers, his larger extremity dwarfing her smaller, daintier one. Now her heartbeat was pounding so fast he thought it might actually induce a heart-attack.

Hn… She started this little game.

That's right. There wasn't any reason for him to be merciful.

"Sen-...sen-...-sei..." she whispered, obviously shocked that he would touch her, even if it was to halt her hand that had reached for him.

She wanted to touch his hair. The shining, silky strands of moonlight that fell straight down his back.

It must be so soft, she thought as she had reached out her hand.

When his own had caught hers, she'd felt a jolt of electricity run through her.

Why? Why did I try to touch him? Why did I purposely fail that easy quiz... Just to be alone with him!

Her mind raced as she stared at their hands. She really hadn't thought this out.

"Come," Sesshōmaru ordered as he dropped her hand and went to his desk to gather his things.

When he heard her doing the same, his lips contorted into a soft smile; she was still his obedient little student. Rin met him outside the door as he closed the door behind them, following him down the hall towards the faculty office. He slipped inside, knowing that she would be waiting for him, not wanting to draw attention.

Smart girl.

There was only one other teacher in the office, and they were so deeply entrenched in grading papers that he was able to leave without the usual annoying co-worker pleasantries. As the door shut with a click behind him, his eyes met hers once more as he turned and led her out to the faculty parking lot.

Reaching his car, he looked around and then nodded for her to enter the passenger side, closing the door for her before getting into the driver's seat. Starting the engine, the motor revved and he exited the parking lot, turning onto the main street. There was total silence in the car, which was causing him to tap the steering wheel impatiently.

He never fidgeted.

After driving for a few minutes, he pulled up to a parking garage and found an empty space near the back. He inhaled Rin's scent and was taken aback by just how excited she was. Excited to be alone with him. He felt his pants growing tight and swiftly opened his door.

Now was not the time to lose control.

Hearing her exit and shut her door, he followed suit and locked the car with his remote, striding quickly towards the shops. She followed right behind him, making sure she didn't accidentally bump into his broad back, paying close attention to where she was walking. He entered a cafe with a subdued atmosphere and calm jazz music playing softly over the speaker system. Sitting in a private booth in the very back, where they were hidden from view, she sat down warily across from him and opened a menu.

A few minutes later, a male, middle aged waiter came to take their orders.

"The usual," Sesshōmaru ordered before adding, "and whatever she'd like."

The waiter bowed subtly and turned to the young lady. Rin looked up from the menu, flashed a bright, cheery smile, and closed the menu, setting in back on the table.

"One cappuccino and a 'Fairytale' parfait, please," she said, almost giggling at the cafe's interesting menu options.

When she met the waiter's serious expression, she bit her lip to stifle her amusement. He nodded and took their menus, leaving them alone once more. Looking over at Sesshōmaru, she saw his bemused expression, one slender eyebrow raised. Hoping to lighten the mood, she feigned a pout and stuck her tongue out at him, unable to hold back her giggle this time when his eyes squinted at her childishness. Just then, she felt his knee brush against hers under the narrow table and she attempted to move away to give him room, but instead her leg was trapped by his foot hooking around the back of her ankle. A little flustered, she glanced up at him to once again see that devilish smirk breaking through his ever so unreadable mask, but in a second it vanished. Trying to distract herself from how his knee was now nestled in between hers, she decided to strike up a conversation. If only it weren't such a daunting task.

"Well, you did say whatever I'd like," she smiled teasingly.

He couldn't help his gaze lingering on her mouth. It disturbed him and intrigued him simultaneously. A not yet fully-grown human female was flirting with him.

Seriously… What a child.

But his instincts reminded him otherwise. She was sexually matured, even if she'd never been intimate with anyone yet, which he knew for a fact because he could scent it. She had consciously sought him out and challenged him, her body telling him that she wanted to be considered for his courtship. Evidently, this human female knew about youkai mating rites, which to his surprise actually impressed him. But what impressed him even more was the fact that while she was completely inexperienced and very nervous around him, she could still act at ease. Something that up 'til now, no female - human or demon - had been able to do. She was shy and yet she could still find the gall to tease him.

I wonder…

Sliding to the edge of his seat, his foot pulled her closer and his knee brushed through hers, to lift up the hem of her uniform skirt. The deep flush on her cheeks told him that she was embarrassed, but she didn't protest. When his knee pressed forward and stroked her inner thighs, she looked away and her breath hitched. He stayed there until the waiter came back with their orders, Sesshōmaru sitting back and radiating calm. When they were alone again, he poured himself a cup of chrysanthemum tea like nothing had happened. Regaining composure, Rin tried her best to pick up her coffee mug without spilling it everywhere, silently pleading for her hands to stop shaking. Bringing the delicious smelling cappuccino to her mouth, she first inhaled its rich aroma, then took a sip. The hot, foamy drink soothed her unraveling confidence and centered her lust-hazed mind.

Let the games begin!

Setting down the mug, she took up her spoon and deftly scooped some whipped cream out of the top of the garishly decorated parfait. Slowly, so that he couldn't possibly miss it, she guided the cream to her mouth, intentionally leaving a little on the corner of her top lip. Languidly sliding the spoon out of her mouth, she scooped another bite of the parfait. This time, the spoon was stopped halfway to her open mouth when Sesshōmaru took hold of her hand and reached out to wipe off the cream on her lip. As one hot digit made contact with her lip, she looked at him, seeing that his eyes were trained on the offending cream, a wrinkle between his brows. Wiping the cream off, he stuck his finger into her own mouth, surprising her at his offhanded playfulness. Not wasting the opportunity, she sucked lightly on his finger, cleaning every last bit of cream from it, relishing the feel of his smooth skin and the faint taste of him. With a gentle pop, he retracted his finger and let go of her hand, resuming his tea with an air of nonchalance.

Inside his instincts were growling, gnashing at the ties that bound his beast, waiting to be set free.

Perhaps…

He mused, thinking that maybe this female would be a nice change from his self imposed celibacy. As an ancient and powerful daiyoukai, he wasn't at the beck and call of his baser desires like most male youkai. He had long been without a rutting partner and had never found a female he felt was deserving to be his mate. True, this woman-child was without any skill or guile, but that did not mean that she had no appeal. In fact, it was probably best that he would be her first for everything and that thought alone stirred that dormant, animalistic part of him.

Taking a spoonful of her parfait with a practiced hand, he eloquently delivered it to his mouth, chewing slowly, silently. Rin couldn't help but watch him over the top of the tall glass, glad that she had some kind of barrier between them to hide at least a little. He was intimidating, even by youkai standards, and he was the man her heart yearned for. She sighed at the possibility that all of her efforts could be for naught when she felt his knee slide underneath her skirt again. She gulped, nervously, stealing a glance at him from behind her parfait. His eyes were focused on pouring another cup of tea, his expression unreadable. But she was not. Especially when his knee started pressing against her panties, the sharp angle of his kneecap began to rub against her sensitive core…

She couldn't breathe for a few seconds, then registered her oxygen starved brain and took a long, shuddering breath. But then the devil pushed the sharpest side of his knee into her clit, and to her horror a tiny moan was wrenched from her throat. Mortified, she felt her whole body flush in embarrassment while the man who was currently torturing her with his knee remained indifferent. Needing a distraction, she picked up her spoon and took another bite of the parfait. The cool textures of melon sherbet and vanilla pudding didn't do a thing to douse the heat pulsing through her core. She felt herself getting wet and knew he would be able to feel it through the thin material of his trousers, if he didn't smell it already.

Crap, I can't let him get his way!

Her mind panicked as she was now gripping the table, her sticky dessert forgotten completely. She felt the pressure build up at an alarmingly fast rate, much faster than when she had ever touched herself. A trickle of sweat dripped down her back, sending shivers down her spine, which unfortunately only added to her arousal. She could feel her nipples harden underneath the modest layers of her uniform, straining against the soft cups of her bra.

All appetite disappeared when he leaned across the table and took a lock of her hair in his long, slender fingers. He brought it to his nose and smelled it, savoring the scent of her shampoo; raspberries, vanilla and amber. Then he leaned in even closer, until his breath tickled the shell of her ear, his lips merely centimeters from touching the delicate skin.

"Come," he commanded, his voice deep and raspy with desire.

His knee pushed into her suddenly, sending her over the edge. Clamping her thighs together, squeezing his leg, she felt herself orgasm. Hot cum leaked out of her panties, soaking through to his knee. A sly smile graced his lips. Hearing her muffled mewls of pleasure made his cock pulsate, straining against his trousers. Letting his lips graze her ear, his tongue flicked out and explored the inner ridges, savoring the harsh gasp elicited from his intimate caress.

"Good girl."

* * *

A/N: So... I wrote this a while back and deliberated over whether or not to post it. What do you think? Captured your interest enough to continue? Or shall it ever remain a one-shot? It's up to you, dearest reader.

Thanks for all your support!

Don't forget to leave me a review/fave/follow!

Until next time...

~YoursAnonymous


End file.
